West Point Weekend
The West Point Weekend or RMC-Army Game is the longest running annual international sporting event in the world. History First discussed in 1921 between Canadian Brigadier General Douglas MacArthur and West Point Superintendent Major General Sir Archibald McDonnell was a friendly but competitive championship between cadets of both Canada's and the United States' armies. The first game was played in 1923. RMC presented the Challenge Trophy to the Army in commemoration of the first game. The US Army awards any member of an Army team that beats RMC with a gold star that goes over the "A" on their jersey to commemorate the accomplishment. As of 2007, Army leads the all-time series 39-29-7. In 2007, the game was cancelled but in 2011 the series was rekindled! External links: Highlights of the 2012 game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfNWgnigUwo Teams *Army Black Knights (NCAA) *RMC Paladins (CIS) Results *1923 RMC 3 - Army 0 *1924 RMC 10 - Army 5 *1925 RMC 5 - Army 0 *1926 game cancelled *1927 RMC 7 - Army 2 *1928 RMC 8 - Army 3 *1929 RMC 8 - Army 3 *1930 RMC 5 - Army 3 *1931 RMC 7 - Army 5 *1932 RMC 7 - Army 1 *1933 RMC 3 - Army 1 *1934 RMC 6 - Army 4 *1935 Army 4 - RMC 4 *1936 RMC 5 - Army 2 *1937 RMC 1 - Army 0 *1938 Army 2 - RMC 1 *1939 Army 3 - RMC 1 *1940-41 Suspended due to War *1942 Army 3 - RMC 1 *1943-48 Suspended due to War *1949 Army 5 - RMC 4 *1950 RMC 6 - Army 4 *1951 Army 4 - RMC 2 *1952 RMC 7 - Army 4 *1953 Army 5 - RMC 4 *1954 Army 5 - RMC 3 *1955 RMC 3 - Army 2 (OT) *1956 Army 3 - RMC 2 *1957 Army 7 - RMC 2 *1958 Army 5 - RMC 1 *1959 RMC 6 - Army 1 *1960 Army 7 - RMC 5 *1961 RMC 7 - Army 1 *1962 Army 3 - RMC 2 *1963 Army 9 - RMC 4 *1964 RMC 4 - Army 2 *1965 Army 6 - RMC 0 *1966 RMC 8 - Army 3 *1967 Army 8 - RMC 1 *1968 Army 4 - RMC 2 *1969 Army 5 - RMC 2 *1970 Army 3 - RMC 2 *1971 Army 6 - RMC 0 *1972 RMC 7 - Army 4 *1973 Army 4 - RMC 4 *1974 Army 4 - RMC 4 *1975 Army 2 - RMC 1 *1976 Army 4 RMC 4 *1977 Army 11 - RMC 2 *1978 RMC 7 - Army 6 *1979 Army 12 - RMC 4 *1980 RMC 5 - Army 2 *1981 Army 10 - RMC 5 *1982 RMC 4 - Army 3 *1983 RMC 3 - Army 2 *1984 RMC 8 - Army 5 *1985 Army 6 - RMC 4 *1986 Army 9 - RMC 7 *1987 RMC 4 - Army 3 *1988 Army 4 - RMC 3 *1989 Army 3 - RMC 2 (OT) *1990 Army 3 - RMC 3 *1991 Army 11 - RMC 1 *1992 Army 3 - RMC 2 *1993 Army 6 - RMC 2 *1994 Army 6 - RMC 0 *1995 Army 6 - RMC 1 *1996 Army 2 - RMC 0 *1997 Army 7 - RMC 3 *1998 Army 2 - RMC 2 *1999 Army 3 - RMC 1 *2000 RMC 3 - Army 0 *2001 Army 7 - RMC 1 *2002 RMC 3 - Army 2 (OT) *2003 Army 4 - RMC 0 *2004 Army 3 - RMC 2 *2005 Army 6 - RMC 1 *2006 Army 3 - RMC 3 *2007 Cancelled *2008 Practiced together -- Did Not Play *2009 Not played *2010 Not played *February 4, 2012: Army 9 - RMC 1 § YouTube video *January 26, 2013: Army 4 - RMC 1 § US Army Story *January 25, 2014: Army 5 - RMC 2 § RMC Game Story *January 24, 2015: Army 8 - RMC 0 § Army Game Story with video *January 23, 2016: Army 4 - RMC 3 § Kingston Whig Story *January 21, 2017: Army 5 - RMC 3 § Army Game Story with video Also see National links: *'U Sports' (formerly known as CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) Photos and Logos Category:NCAA Category:International competitions Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:International University Hockey